The manufacture and assembly of information handling systems has become increasingly competitive. Manufacturers continually strive to improve the design and features of information handling systems yet still offer competitive prices. One such area of improvement is in the mounting of devices in an information handling system. An information handling system, such as a typical desktop system, tower, server, or the like, may include information handling system devices, such as disk drives, compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drives, digital video disc (DVD) players, floppy drives, and the like. These devices are typically added to increase the functionality of the information handling system as may be desired by a user. However, the installation of these devices in the information handling system may be very labor intensive.
For instance, the installation of a hard disk drive in an information handling system may involve the use of screws, typically four, to attach the drive to a housing included in the system. Typically, these screws are small, making them difficult to manipulate and install. Additionally, because of their small size, the screws may be dropped by an assembler, possibly causing damage to the information handling system due to shorts, lodging in moving parts, and the like. Moreover, information handling systems become increasingly smaller with new advances in integrating parts, miniaturizing components, and the like. With this smaller size comes a corresponding lack of space, making it even more difficult to mount devices in an information handling system.
Further, the upgrade and repair of information handling system devices has become increasingly complicated. For example, a user may wish to add a new device such as a larger hard drive, a digital video disc (DVD) player, and the like to an information handling system; however, the removal of an old device may require the user to remove a plurality of screws to release the old device and the installation of additional screws to install the new device. This may require a significant amount of time and result in a loss of components, such as the screws and other attaching hardware.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved device retention apparatus.